


2x08 Coda

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [24]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: A missing scene from episode 2x08
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	2x08 Coda

Max wanted Liz to come back to their home where he could take care of her and comfort her. But he also knew his girlfriend and her need for independence. She was stretched to her wits end and needed time alone to process. She almost lost both Max and Rosa that day. She wouldn’t be able to bring them back to life again. There wasn’t another dead alien heart just laying around. So he told her to have a good cry, calling her by his favorite endearment, Babe. It was a new habit he was delighted to have developed. She would probably kill him if she knew he was going to track Charlie down after she left. 

Liz went to her childhood home, up the stairs into her childhood bedroom to her sister’s bed. She didn’t even bother to move all the excess clothes from their wardrobe search earlier before collapsing on top of them in exhausted tears. She smelled her sister’s pillow and held it, like she wished she could hold her sister without getting snapped at. She had to run the Crashdown in three hours- it almost wasn’t even worth trying to fall asleep that long. But Rosa had survived and was going to get the help she should have gotten a decade before. And Max had come home from his rescue mission safe. Liz’s tears turned from anxious to relieved and finally she fell asleep.


End file.
